Last Spring
by The Weaver Atropos
Summary: Sodapop and Sandy. A spring love. An autumn ending. Oneshot.


* * *

_**Last Spring  
**The Weaver Atropos  
((Comments))_ Sodapop and Sandy. What happened? It's a one-shot so…even though the ending's left pretty much wide open, I wouldn't expect a continuation. Though you should expect a sequel! Actually, it's a spoof of disconnected thought. Keep in mind—its not edited, not checked for sense…blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**Last Spring **

He should've known.

Sodapop pinched the bridge of his nose.

He should've known…and he should've—

Pressing the heels of his palms to his closed eyes, Soda let out a strangled sob. Luckily, Pony wasn't home, or he'd have rushed in, eyes wide and no doubt puzzled at why he brother was huddled in a corner, tears unabashedly rolling down his cheeks.

He loved her. Honest to goodness he did. That was half the reason why he'd never gone all the way with her. "Ain't want to…" And yet…

Sniffling a bit as he used the back of his right forearm to wipe the tears from his eyes, Sodapop groaned inwardly when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't going to answer it, of course. Had it been anyone from the gang, they would've barged in without qualms. It was probably some damned sales representative trying to quelch out _more_ money out of their already drought pockets.

He wondered briefly it Steve had known. Surely Sandy had told Evie—maybe they'd even had a big laughing joke about it. Soda shook his head despite himself. He still believed in Sandy, if only _that_ much. He didn't think she'd do anything to purposely hurt him…then again, being pregnant with someone else's child wasn't what some would call a coincidental occurrence.

It had hurt enough to know she was leaving to Florida, but Sandy had left the best for last. _'I'm pregnant.'_

He had been stricken. Granted everyone would think that was _his_ child, and glory knew he was willing to accept it, but at the same time, a small—perhaps selfish—streak in him cried out indignantly. It had protested in agony. _You betrayed me…_

He had never been the type to care solely for himself. He always looked out for others—offered a genial smile to brighten someone else's day. He'd heard somewhere that the dolls loved him for that…Yet, at that moment, when she'd said those words, the strangest egoistic surge had bubbled through him. No—he _didn't_ have to accept Sandy's child…he _didn't_ have to be happy with her moving…for once, he _didn't_ have to smile at what was happening.

Was it too selfish to be able to cry?

In his world it was. He had people to support. Although it had never been voiced, Sodapop knew that Darry relied on him for help—for reassurance. And Pony…Glory, were Ponyboy ever to see him cry…

He wouldn't of course, be able to see him cry, as he was with Johnny, hidden off somewhere, courtesy of the devil himself.

It only made him more near tears.

He'd never asked Ponyboy for much…nothing at all, really. Yet, for all the things in the world, he wished he had his younger brother right then. He needed comfort. The kind that Steve, or Two-Bit, or even Darryl himself couldn't offer. Sandy had given it to him at one point—but, that wasn't an option anymore.

"Why _now_…" he wondered aloud, shuddering slightly at the quiver in his voice. Of all the days for Sandy to leave him, why did it have to be the week that his brother was absent—in mortal danger even…

He could've stood it if Pony'd been there…But having the youngest Curtis gone had only added to his troubles. He couldn't voice his burdens to Darry now, it would only make him feel worse than he already did…he was sure two afflicted brothers was a little more than what Darry could handle.

_'I'm pregnant and…it's not yours.'_

"To hell with it," he grumbled absently, wincing at the stinging dryness in his eyes. Of course it wasn't _his._ That last bit had been added on for show. Sandy knew better than anyone else that he had never touched her. Never marred her 'virginity.' Soda scoffed.

The worst part of it all was that it hurt. It hurt more than he could stand.

Sodapop reburied his head in his arms, knees pulled up against his chest, his back pressed uncomfortably against the peeling plaster wall. His thoughts wandered…back to last spring—back to when he had only begun to know Sandy.

She'd been so sincere. Always smiling at him, soft hands grasping onto his gently. Where had it gone wrong? He remembered how taken he'd been with her. The moment he'd set eyes of her small frame and china blue eyes, Soda had felt as if an angel had alighted before him. She never followed the greaser broad standards either. She was always polite—never vulgar. She didn't smoke, didn't drink, didn't cuss…didn't 'fool around.' Or so he'd thought.

Then he'd wondered, _who?_

Who had Sandy been with?

Sodapop heaved a sigh and stood with a heavy heart. As much as he'd loved to sit and brood, there were more important things for him to see to. It was almost ironic. Just last spring he and Sandy had meet—blossomed a love just as the flowers had blossomed…and now, in Autumn, their love had died—just like the withered leaves scattered all about.

Sodapop closed his eyes once more and placed a trembling finger to his lips, almost feeling their first kiss…

"Just last spring…"

And a faint smile caressed his cheeks.

* * *

_Originally the beginnings of a long a painfully detailed chaptered fic. Now, its a one-shot. Enjoy. Review! The muses need feeding..._


End file.
